


Merry very Fest #10!

by larana



Series: Italian p0rn fest [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (quasi) drunk!sex, Incest, Marriage, Multi, angst!sex, e molte altre cose, fluff?, p0rn fest #10, party!sex, sospetto che la lista diventerà molto lunga
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: Raccolta di one-shot rigorosamente a rating R partecipante alla decima edizione del P0rn Fest indetto da Fanfic_Italia.1. [Yuri On Ice] Sara Crispino/Michele Crispino, L'ultima volta [Incest]2. [Yuri On Ice] Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky/Jean-Jacques Leroy, "Cazzo c'hai da guardare?" [3some, drunk!sex (quasi), adult!Yuri]3. [Yuri On Ice] Victor Nikiforov/Yuuri Katsuki, Sesso hard durante i festeggiamenti per il matrimonio, in uno sgabuzzino4. [Originale] M/M, "Non era assolutamente attratto da suo fratello, era solo che ogni tanto sotto la giusta luce non poteva fare a meno di fermarsi ad ammirare il suo viso e a chiedersi come qualcuno con il suo stesso sangue potesse essere così bello."5. [Haikyuu] Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Toru, "Baci sulle mani" [Fluff?]6. [Harry Potter] Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Lei non è Sirius e non lo sarà mai. [Angst!Sex]





	1. [Yuri on Ice] Sara Crispino/Michele Crispino

**Author's Note:**

> Come da introduzione, questa è una raccolta di roba scritta per il p0rn fest di quest'anno, che potete trovare qui: http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest10/index.php  
> Saranno tutte fanfiction a rating R, quindi, insomma, roba pesante. Siete avvertiti!  
> Buone fest & buon Fest a tutti! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Sara Crispino/Michele Crispino  
> Prompt: L'ultima volta  
> Warnings: Incest

“Dovrà essere l'ultima volta.”

Strattoni, mani, fruscii, jeans e cotone; una cucitura cede, un bottone schizza via, perdendosi tra le acque del golfo.

“Sì, sì.”

Ansiti, gemiti, bocca contro collo, mani contro gambe; le pieghe voluttuose di una gonna al ginocchio che gli sfiorano i polsi e gli avambracci.

“Michy, dobbiamo smetterla.”

Eppure sta già cercando il suo labbro inferiore, lo sta già tirando, mordendo, succhiando. Le mani di Michele si serrano sulla carne tenera dei suoi glutei, aprendo e premendo. Spinge, spinge, spinge. E Sara, Sara getta la testa all'indietro, sfregando i capelli neri contro il muro scabro alle sue spalle.

“Lo so che non è giusto.”

Ma Michele continua a muoversi e la sua voce viene fuori a scatti, vittima di una strana interferenza. In un empito di eccitazione, intreccia le dita alle sue e le spinge le braccia in alto, sulla testa, così che i suoi seni nudi sfiorino le labbra di lui.

“No, non lo-- ah-- è, Michy, non-” 

Sara non ha più parole. Michele gliele strappa via un bacio alla volta, una spinta alla volta. Affonda la faccia contro l’incavo del suo collo, dove il profumo fruttato di un noto stilista ristagna e gli appanna i sensi, tirandogli l’orgasmo via dalle viscere. 

Sara lo stringe forte, troppo forte, quando iniziano le prime contrazioni muscolari e si lascia scappare una protesta quando Michele si strappa letteralmente via da lei, schizzando il muro di sperma che le acque del Tirreno accorrono prontamente a sciacquare, come se il suo peccato fosse troppo vergognoso per permettere a qualsiasi sua traccia di continuare ad esistere in questo mondo.

“Non succederà più,” sussurra Sara, passandosi un fazzoletto tra le gambe prima di accartocciarlo e regalarlo al mare; un modo come un altro per nascondere le prove del misfatto.

“No,” conferma Michele, abbottonando la camicia. 

Nei loro occhi, però, non resta altro che l’ombra spessa di una menzogna.

_ Come ogni singola volta _ .


	2. [Yuri on Ice ] Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky/Jean-Jacques Leroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possono succedere un sacco di cose nel mezzo di un banchetto e con un bicchiere di troppo in corpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualche nota:  
> -i tre baldi giovani sono non esattamente ubriachi, ma neanche esattamente sobri;  
> -siamo in un qualche momento durante un qualche banchetto non meglio specificato;  
> -i personaggi sono qualche anno più vecchi del canon, non perché io abbia particolari remore a far quagliare un sedicenne Yuri, ma perché mi serviva il fattore "altezza di Yuri" portato dallo sviluppo XD;  
> -Yuri e Otabek sono parecchio yandere e JJ è parecchio sottomesso: l'alcol fa effetti strani alla gente;  
> -probabilissimo OOC, scusatemi :(

 

Otabek Altin era un giovane uomo di poche parole, che raramente adoperava la bocca. Ma quando lo faceva, oh, quando lo faceva, Yuri Plisetsky si sentiva in una disposizione d’animo tale da ringraziare Gesù, Dio e l’intera schiera di santi in paradiso. E, perché no?, anche ogni singolo demone dell’inferno.

Perché le sue labbra erano dolci come una grazia e suadenti come il peccato mentre succhiavano e leccavano, serrandosi su di lui. E quando questo accadeva in un luogo potenzialmente ad accesso libero, dove chiunque avrebbe potuto aprire la porta e sorprenderli in quell’atteggiamento altamente compromettente, be’,  _ era ancora meglio _ , pensò distrattamente, la mente intorpidita dai molti bicchieri di champagne che aveva ingoiato, infilando le dita tra i capelli corti di Otabek per sprofondare completamente nella sua bocca e gettando indietro la testa contro lo specchio quando la sommità della sua erezione sfregò contro il fondo della sua gola, strappandogli un gemito gutturale e graffiante.

Era scandaloso starsene così, issato su un lavandino a gambe spalancate, con i pantaloni e le mutande raccolti intorno alle caviglie e Otabek inginocchiato davanti a lui, le dita lunghe e forti strette sulle sue natiche per allargarlo, e proprio perché lo era, Yuri ne ricavava un’eccitazione tale da bruciargli il sangue nelle vene e rendergli il respiro molto superficiale, come eternamente sospeso sull’orlo di uno svenimento.

Quando avvertì l’orgasmo farsi imminente tirò via la testa di Otabek. Non ci fu bisogno di dirgli cosa fare, o di dare voce ai suoi capricci: Otabek lo sapeva già. Sapeva che adesso era il momento di alzarsi, lasciar scivolare la lingua nella sua bocca e sbottonarsi i pantaloni per lasciar scivolare un preservativo sull’erezione dolente. Yuri inarcò la schiena di anticipazione, avvertendo i capelli scivolare contro lo specchio alle sue spalle. Per un attimo si chiese cosa vedeva Otabek. Si chiese se fronteggiare il suo doppio lo facesse sentire a disagio o se invece lo eccitasse come, a ruoli invertiti, avrebbe eccitato lui. 

Ma poi, di colpo, la porta si spalancò e il tempo sembrò rallentare e rallentare e rallentare, fino a fermarsi del tutto. 

Jean Jacques  _ JJ  _ Leroy si fermò di colpo, battendo le palpebre un paio di volte con aria vacua, come se non fosse capace di dare un senso a ciò che i suoi occhi grigi stavano guardando. E quando finalmente ci arrivò, Yuri e Otabek quasi  _ ascoltarono _ il sibilo del sangue che correva ad arrossargli le guance, il collo, le orecchie. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dal punto in cui il corpo di Otabek era quasi unito a quello di Yuri, dalle loro erezioni accostate. Era bizzarro e quasi divertente assistere alla disgregazione della  _ regalità _ di JJ, della distruzione assoluta della sua sfacciata arroganza. Yuri fu quasi contento di essere stato beccato.  _ Quasi _ .

“Che cazzo hai  da guardare?” gli sibilò minaccioso, assottigliando le palpebre, nello stesso momento in cui Otabek, con la compostezza di un diplomatico nel mezzo di una crisi di Stato, gli intimava di entrare e chiudere la porta.  _ A chiave _ . E JJ, sorprendendo forse entrambi, obbedì, senza tuttavia far scattare la serratura. Nonostante la sua faccia da schiaffi avesse recuperato parte della sua sfrontatezza, restava negli occhi un’ombra di diffidenza, di allarme. L’idea di restare intrappolato in quel bagno con loro due chiaramente non gli piaceva. O forse, realizzò di colpo Yuri balzando giù dal lavandino e sollevando i pantaloni, si sentiva allarmato perché, dopotutto, quell’idea lo stuzzicava fin troppo. Non aveva mai finto di non notare il modo in cui talvolta lo sorprendeva a guardarlo, con quella scintilla di eccitazione mascherata da derisioni e prese in giro, con gli occhi che restavano appuntati alle sue labbra sempre più a lungo del normale.

Avvicinandosi come un gatto che ha messo all’angolo la preda, Yuri si fermò quando i loro corpi quasi si toccavano. Con il vantaggio dell’altezza portata dallo sviluppo, lo guardò dritto negli occhi prima di piegare le labbra in un piccolissimo sorriso e stringergli le guance tra le dita, obbligandolo a schiudere la bocca. Poi, dopo aver scambiato uno sguardo ermetico con Otabek, fece un piccolo verso soddisfatto e, senza troppi indugi, spinse la lingua nella bocca di JJ, le cui mani si serrarono prontamente sulle spalle di Yuri, come nell’intenzione di spingerlo via. Eppure non esercitarono alcuna pressione, alcuna spinta. Al contrario, lo tennero fermo al suo posto. Yuri allentò la stretta sul viso di JJ, infilando la mano tra i suoi capelli scuri e provando lo stesso morbido solletico sul palmo nel punto in cui erano rasati cortissimi - una sensazione decisamente familiare, che attribuiva ad Otabek; non gli piaceva ritrovarla su JJ, o forse gli piaceva anche troppo, non ne aveva la più pallida idea - e sorrise soddisfatto contro la sua bocca: non era più lui a guidare il bacio, ma JJ.

  
  


La verità è che si era sempre sentito attratto da quel ragazzino biondo e delicato. 

Sin da quando l’aveva incrociato per la prima volta in Canada aveva provato una fitta alla pancia, come la fugace apparizione di uno spettro senza nome. E, come chiunque avrebbe fatto davanti ad un fantasma, JJ era metaforicamente fuggito a gambe levate. Ricordava chiaramente che, quella stessa notte, era sprofondato nel corpo morbido e avvolgente della sua ragazza con la disperazione di un naufrago alla deriva. E ricordava altrettanto bene che, nel momento dell’orgasmo, erano stati un paio di occhi verdi e felini a brillare nel buio delle palpebre serrate, non quelli azzurri e tranquilli di lei. 

Da quel momento aveva badato a non restare mai, mai solo con il giovane Plisetsky e di trattarlo con condiscendenza, scoprendo però di provare un piacere quasi malsano nel vederlo infiammarsi di rabbia ogni volta che lo rendeva bersaglio di una presa in giro. Perché in quei momenti gli occhi di Yuri sembravano bruciare come in preda alla febbre, verdi e lucidi in un viso arrossato, e JJ non poteva veramente fare a meno di chiedersi se non avessero quell’aspetto anche nel momento del piacere.

E poi, di colpo, il kazako Altin era entrato nella vita di Yuri, rendendolo, in sua compagnia, un’altra persona, totalmente differente da quella a cui JJ si era abituato: sorridente, tranquillo, amichevole, assolutamente a suo agio. Suo malgrado, l’antico spettro da cui era fuggito per tutto quel tempo era tornato a braccarlo e aveva sentito di desiderare Yuri con maggiore intensità, al punto che a volte la confondeva con la disperazione. Al punto che a volte diventava  _ gelosia _ . 

Una volta - non troppo tempo fa, a dire il vero - li aveva sorpresi a scambiarsi un bacio molto appassionato nella penombra di un corridoio secondario. Non aveva mai provato niente del genere, fino a quel momento. E quando quella sera era andato a letto con lei, aveva rivisto la scioltezza delle mani di Altin che toccavano il collo nudo di Yuri, la bocca di Yuri baciare e mordere il collo dell’altro, aveva riascoltato i piccoli rumori che avevano involontariamente emesso… ed era venuto solo così, solo pensando a loro, l’orgasmo incentivato appena dal bacino di lei che si era sollevato ad incontrare il suo.

Ed eccolo, infine, adesso, chiuso in un bagno con la coppia che ha ossessionato i suoi sogni nelle ultime settimane. 

Non aveva idea di come fosse finito in quella situazione: stava solo cercando il bagno di servizio, dopotutto, quello riservato al personale addetto e vietato a chiunque altro, per evitare l’ingente coda di uomini in attesa presso quello che avrebbe dovuto effettivamente utilizzare. 

E invece si era ritrovato davanti alla cosa più erotica che avesse mai visto in vita sua: Yuri seduto su un lavandino, a gambe spalancate, e Otabek Altin stretto tra le sue cosce, con un preservativo in mano che si stava preparando a svolgere sulla propria erezione. 

Aveva avvertito l’eccitazione esplodergli dentro come una mina antiuomo. E poi, Gesù Cristo, poi Yuri lo aveva raggiunto come se non avesse una preoccupazione al mondo, come se non fosse stato sorpreso a fare sesso con Otabek Altin, e senza dire una parola gli aveva infilato la lingua in bocca. 

A quel punto, JJ aveva smesso di pensare o provare qualsiasi cosa. 

Continuando a baciare Yuri come desiderava fare da anni, fu a malapena consapevole di Otabek alle sue spalle. Si era spostato silenziosamente e, altrettanto discretamente, le sue mani stavano giocherellando con la patta dei suoi pantaloni. Non provava particolare attrazione per il kazako, ma saperlo in piedi dietro di lui, con le dita intente ad eludere i bordi della sua biancheria, gli faceva venire voglia di abbandonare le labbra di Yuri per cercare le sue.

_ Cristo _ , pensò.  _ Ho bevuto troppo. Non avrei dovuto bere così tanto _ . 

“Ehi, Yuri,” mormorò Otabek con la sua voce bassa e cupa, arrochita dall’eccitazione, “il nostro amico qui sembra gradire le nostre attenzioni, dopotutto.”

Yuri chiuse il bacio con un piccolo schiocco, sorridendo arrogantemente mentre sovrapponeva le mani a quelle di Otabek, come per sincerarsi della veridicità delle sue parole. Sentire così tante dita su di lui era quasi sufficiente a farlo venire. 

Non aveva idea di come si fosse cacciato in quella situazione, ma era assolutamente certo di non volerne uscire così in fretta.

“Non le sta gradendo abbastanza, però,” borbottò e cadde sulle ginocchia. JJ lo vide baciare il dorso delle dita di Otabek e scoccargli uno sguardo che non seppe interpretare, quasi tranquillizzante, ignorando JJ deliberatamente mentre scostava le mani del suo amico (ragazzo?) per passare la lingua sull’intera lunghezza di JJ, strappandogli un gemito che Otabek prontamente soppresse quando gli voltò la testa e lo baciò. Le sue labbra si muovevano in maniera differente da quelle di Yuri. Erano più metodiche, più esperte, più controllate. Labbra di chi aveva una lunga esperienza di baci. Yuri, al contrario, era maldestro e appassionato, entusiasta, e procedeva per tentativi come chi è agli inizi di qualsiasi cosa. 

E le due cose combinate su di lui, adesso, lo stavano eccitando come mai nessuna donna era stata capace di fare in tutta la sua vita. Immerse le mani tra i capelli corti di Yuri, con l’intento di spingerlo via, ma quello gli schiaffeggiò le dita e, come per punirlo, sfoderò i denti, mordendolo piano. JJ sussultò e gemette nella bocca di Otabek, scostandosi poi per protestare quando avvertì un dito di Otabek infossarsi tra le sue natiche, stuzzicandolo.

“No, aspetta-”

“Shh,” lo zittì, “o Yuri dovrà punirti.” E come per confermare le sue parole, Yuri succhiò con forza, risucchiandogli anche l’aria dai polmoni. La debolezza portata da tutte quelle attenzioni mischiata all’alcol che aveva in corpo lo stava rendendo meno determinato, più incline a permettere ai due di disporre di lui come meglio credessero, come più desiderassero.  Era una sensazione sconosciuta, ma non per quello sgradevole; tutto il contrario, semmai. Gli faceva venire voglia di distendersi da qualche parte, chiudere gli occhi e godere delle loro mani e delle loro bocche, sentendosi un re più che mai.

Il dito di Otabek si fece lentamente strada dentro di lui e JJ respirò più forte, più velocemente. Era una sensazione familiare, conosciuta; alla sua ragazza piaceva stuzzicarlo così, talvolta. Ma Otabek possedeva una conoscenza di quelle dinamiche che non poteva veramente essere paragonata a quella di lei; lui si muoveva con gesti esperti, sapendo cosa avrebbe gradito e cosa no. Inconsciamente, si ritrovò a supplicare.

“Più forte,” esalò e, sorprendendolo, entrambi risposero al suo invito. Otabek inserì un altro dito e Yuri lo prese fino in fondo, fino a sentirlo sul fondo della gola. Sarebbe venuto da lì a pochissimi secondi, ne era ferocemente sicuro. L’orgasmo premeva forte contro la fragile parete di vetro della sua resistenza, come grandine su una vecchissima finestra delicata. Qualche altro colpo ben assestato e JJ sarebbe finito in mille, strani frammenti.

Entrambi sembrarono percepirlo perché interruppero le rispettive attività: Otabek allontanò la mano da lui e Yuri, con un’ultima lappata lasciva, si rimise in piedi, fronteggiandolo mentre pantaloni e mutande scendevano a raccogliersi intorno alle caviglie.

“Mi hai sempre voluto in questo modo. Anche e specialmente quando sbandieravi profondo amore per la tua stupida sciacquetta,” lo provocò Yuri, accostandosi quel tanto che bastava a sentire le loro erezioni sfregare l’uno contro l’altra. 

In quel momento, JJ ritrovo uno slancio della vecchia beffardaggine.

“Non sopravvalutarti, milady.”

Yuri sbuffò un sorriso di scherno. “Fottuto bugiardo.”

JJ osò sporgersi per sorprenderlo con un bacio, spingendo la lingua sulla sua, sui suoi denti, sull’incavo delle sue guance, fino a sentirlo ansimare. Nello stesso momento, altre mani si affaccendarono su di lui, strappandogli un verso di sorpreso quando realizzò la familiare compressione del preservativo. Non riusciva a capire cosa---  _ oh _ . 

E se avesse ancora avuto qualche dubbio, Yuri li dissipò tutti quando si voltò, mostrandogli la schiena bianca e liscia, su cui smaniava di far scorrere le mani mentre sprofondava in lui. 

“Fallo,” ordinò Otabek, la voce stranamente morbida e carezzevole mentre, con una carezza leggerissima, si staccava da lui per raggiungere Yuri e baciarlo come se JJ non fosse stato neppure lì, con una tale intimità che la gelosia si fece strada   tra tutto quel gomitolo arruffato di emozioni, riempiendogli il petto come una bolla troppo carica e spingendolo infine ad avvicinarsi a Yuri, tenendolo saldamente per i fianchi mentre sprofondava dentro di lui.

  
  


Contrariamente a quanto suggeriva il suo corpo, ad Otabek quella situazione non piaceva affatto. O almeno: ad una parte di lui non piaceva affatto.

Non gradiva il tocco possessivo delle mani di JJ, né la sicurezza delle sue spinte, o l’aria di profondo appagamento che indugiava sul suo odioso viso. Meno di tutto, gradiva saperlo dentro il  _ suo _ Yuri. Se non avesse avuto tutta quella quantità di champagne in corpo, rifletté distrattamente, probabilmente gli avrebbe staccato la testa del collo non appena aveva aperto la porta. 

Invece, l’alcol gli giocava strani scherzi e gli faceva apprezzare, nel profondo e suo malgrado, quella situazione. No, non era vero apprezzamento. Era  _ eccitazione _ . Lo eccitava, in quel frangente, coinvolgere qualcun altro nel suo amplesso con Yuri. A scontentarlo era  _ chi _ era stato coinvolto. Non era un mistero che tra lui e JJ Leroy non corresse buon sangue. A dire il vero, correva sangue acido e andato assolutamente a male. E se una parte di sé non aveva problemi ad ammettere che la maggior parte dell’ostilità nasceva direttamente dalla gelosia per quel che lui e Yuri potevano aver condiviso, un’altra se ne vergognava. Era un uomo adulto, ormai; supponeva dovesse essere oltre cose di quel genere, che suonavano decisamente adolescenziali. 

E poi, poi di punto in bianco la bocca di Yuri calò su di lui, sospinta dai movimenti di JJ alle sue spalle, muovendosi con un tale passo che Otabek fu costretto ad infilare le mani tra i suoi capelli per rallentarlo. Stava succedendo tutto troppo, troppo in fretta. Non desiderava che finisse così presto. Non desiderava che finisse  _ affatto _ . 

Ma Yuri, oh, Yuri gemeva con la sua erezione tra le labbra, ritrovandosi a voler spingere il bacino contro JJ e la bocca contro Otabek, finendo tuttavia solo per prodursi in un movimento disarticolato e frenetico, come se fosse vittima di una qualche crisi. Delicatamente, Otabek si tirò indietro e passò una mano sulla schiena di Yuri, invitandolo a raddrizzarsi. Otabek e JJ si fecero più vicini nello stesso momento, chiudendo Yuri in una morsa di ossa e carne e braccia e gambe. I loro tre corpi erano letteralmente connessi gli uni agli altri, con il dorso della mano di Otabek che toccava l’addome di JJ, l’erezione di Yuri stretta nel pugno insieme alla sua e JJ così sprofondato dentro Yuri. 

C’era perfino una certa armonia in quel quadro così scandaloso, che si fece perfetta quando la mano di Otabek e il bacino di JJ presero a rincorrere lo stesso ritmo frenetico, ansante, a tratti violento. E mentre Otabek premeva le labbra su quelle di Yuri, JJ posò le sue sul suo collo bianco, arrossato dall’amplesso, come se i movimenti dell’uno rispecchiassero quelli dell’altro e Yuri fosse il mezzo attraverso cui questo poteva avvenire.

Otabek non riusciva a capire perché la sua mente si ostinasse ad indugiare su quel genere di stronzate quasi poetiche, né perché non la piantasse di chiedersi perché tre esseri umani così poco assortiti potessero raggiungere tali livelli di intesa, di coordinazione, come se fossero tutti e tre sul ghiaccio, ad eseguire una coreografia perfettamente sincronizzata. 

D’un tratto, le labbra di Yuri non furono più sulle sue. Lo vide piegare la testa all’indietro, fino a toccare la spalla di JJ e lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito lungo e basso, quasi sofferente. Quel suono fu un catalizzatore a cui nessuno dei tre potè sfuggire. In una sincronia quasi spaventosa, l’orgasmo li colse nello stesso, identico momento, con gli stessi, identici tremori. Schizzi di sperma sporcarono la pancia di Otabek e quella di Yuri, le loro mani e, sorprendentemente, anche una di JJ, serrata sulle loro. 

Otabek era certo di non aver mai sperimentato un orgasmo così completo, così totalizzante su ogni livello possibile. Perfino i loro respiri erano perfettamente in sintonia mentre rincorrevano scorte di ossigeno che i polmoni bruciavano troppo in fretta.

E poi, un ansito alla volta, la sensazione di connessione venne progressivamente a mancare, lacerandosi del tutto quando Otabek si allontanò da Yuri, prontamente imitato da JJ. Non erano più tre parti di un insieme, ma tre corpi singoli e distanti.

“Sai, JJ,” mormorò Yuri, fissandolo in tralice con l’aria del gatto che aveva appena sputato le ultime ossa spolpate del topo, “forse è giunto il momento della tua abdicazione.”

Otabek soppresse una risata mentre si avvicinava al lavandino, l’acqua che scorreva sulla ceramica e sulla sua pelle, ripulendolo e spegnendo definitivamente i rimasugli di quello strano  _ ménage-à-trois _ . 

JJ calzò quel suo sorriso odioso da schiaffi, ricomponendosi e gettando il preservativo in un cestino poco distante.

“Non ancora. Ma chissà, forse la prossima volta riuscirai a convincermi.”

Otabek si sentì in dovere di intervenire. 

“Non ci sarà una prossima volta, Leroy.”

JJ rise.

“Continua a ripetertelo,  _ eroe _ .” E senza dire altro, come se non avesse appena scopato con loro, li salutò con un cenno della mano e spalancò la porta, sbattendosela forte alle spalle. Yuri si avvicinò ad Otabek, sfregando il naso contro il suo collo e mugolando qualcosa. 

“È stato interessante,” lo sentì dire con voce trattenuta, come se si stesse sforzando di non ridere. L’alcol aveva strani effetti su Yuri, pensò Otabek con affetto. Lo rendeva incredibilmente più mansueto, più accondiscendente, infinitamente meno ruvido. 

“Forse dovremmo davvero rifarlo.”

“Mh,” borbottò Otabek, baciandogli la sommità della testa. Forse era solo una sua impressione, ma gli parve di cogliere una traccia del profumo di JJ. E la cosa non lo aggradò neanche un po’. “Forse è il caso di toglierti queste idee dalla testa.”

Yuri sollevò il viso, gli occhi verdi quasi liquidi, persi ancora nel mare del piacere recente. O di quello in cui progettava nuovamente di immergersi. 

“Provaci, allora.”

E Otabek obbedì.


	3. [Yuri on Ice] Viktor Nikiforov/Yuuri Katsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Victor/Yuuri  
> Prompt: "Sesso hard durante i festeggiamenti per il matrimonio, nascosti in uno sgabuzzino."  
> Warnings: nessuno

 

Si sarebbe detto che, al proprio matrimonio, gli sposi avessero la facoltà di godere di una certa libertà, e magari anche della condiscendenza degli ospiti. Tutti avrebbero apprezzato un bacio a fior di labbra, forse ci sarebbero stati dei risolini maliziosi, e chiunque avrebbe dato loro ragione quando avessero fatto capire che era ora di rincasare, alludendo alla tanto famosa prima notte di nozze e aggiungendo qualcosa su un matrimonio da consumare per poterlo rendere valido.

Certo, questo sarebbe di sicuro capitato durante dei festeggiamenti normali, con ospiti convenzionali, in luoghi appropriati.

Sicuramente, era tutto quello che _non_ stava capitando a loro.

Tanto per iniziare, Yuri Plisetsky non aveva fatto altro che storcere il naso e fingere di vomitare nel suo _katsudon_ ogni volta che Victor si era chinato a lasciare un bacio casto e tenero sulla sommità della testa di Yuuri; Victor l’aveva ignorato per le prime ventiquattro volte, ma alla fine si era ritrovato di colpo a corto di pazienza e i suoi sorrisi avevano iniziato ad assumere una strana connotazione che aveva spinto Otabek Altin a prendere Yuri sottobraccio e allontanarlo dai novelli sposi.

Poi, come se la sua pazienza non fosse già stata abbastanza provata da quello stronzetto irascibile, ogni singolo invitato ce l’aveva messa tutta per tenere separati lui e Yuuri, talvolta addirittura irrompendo in una loro conversazione per trascinare via l’uno o l’altro.

A coronare il tutto c’era Phichit Chulanont e la sua inseparabile Reflex (quel giorno aveva rinfoderato il cellulare per tirare fuori le armi pesanti, aveva detto proprio così) che pareva un'estensione naturale delle sue mani e del suo occhio, che sembrava voler adempiere al compito ambizioso di documentare il loro matrimonio secondo per secondo, immortalando perfino le portate che si erano susseguite e i piatti svuotati, in un prima-e-dopo che il ragazzo aveva trovato molto divertente. E questo capitava quando non era preso a tallonarli passo passo, cioè molto raramente.

Ad una certa, Victor si era sentito sul punto di esplodere, e solo la consapevolezza che insultare gli ospiti del suo matrimonio era decisamente da maleducati l'aveva trattenuto. Quella, e la mano di Yuuri che era scivolata nella sua in uno dei rari momenti insieme.

“Sto per ucciderli tutti,” aveva detto con un sorriso smagliante, ammiccando alla mamma di Yuuri all’altro capo della sala.

Yuuri era stato meno discreto e si era lasciato andare ad un sospiro incerto e infelice.

“Perché abbiamo invitato tutta questa gente?”

“Perché ti sembrava carino trascorrere del tempo con loro-- oh, Dio, non di nuovo,” si era interrotto con una vaga aria di disperazione sul volto quando Jean Jacques Leroy - la cui presenza restava un enorme mistero, così come in generale l’averlo invitato al matrimonio ( _“Non possiamo non farlo, che figura ci faremmo ad invitare tutti tranne lui?”_ aveva pigolato Yuuri e sul momento non gli era parsa neanche una cattiva idea; che sprovveduto!) - si era avviato sul palco dove una piccola band stava riarrangiando note canzoni d'amore facendone un sottofondo musicale tenue e piacevole, afferrando un microfono per esibirsi sulle note di _A new day has come_ , sostenendo che solo un canadese poteva cantare adeguatamente quella canzone.

Per Victor era stato come ricevere un segnale opportunamente convenuto: approfittando dell'intrattenimento offerto da JJ aveva stretto il polso di Yuuri e lo aveva trascinato fuori dalla sala, spingendolo infine in uno sgabuzzino angusto e sbattendosi la porta alle spalle, avendo premura di chiuderla con una doppia mandata di chiave. L'oscurità premeva da tutti i lati e l’aria, a causa della mancanza di finestre, era stantia, umida e tiepida, piena dell’effluvio di un detersivo alla lavanda.

“Ahhh,” sospirò, lasciandosi cadere su un secchio capovolto, talmente sconvolto da non prestare attenzione al fatto che il suo completo Dolce&Gabbana nuovo di zecca si stesse riempiendo di polvere secolare. “Pace per le mie orecchie,” aggiunse e quando si rese conto di aver parlato in russo, cercò di strappare una risata a Yuuri ripetendolo nel suo assai zoppicante giapponese. L’impasse linguistica era qualcosa che entrambi desideravano ardentemente superare, cercando di imparare la lingua dell’altro. Ma se Yuuri, forte della sua laurea e della naturale predisposizione, non aveva avuto alcun problema ad afferrare le regole di base del russo, Victor non aveva avuto altrettanto successo con il giapponese, di cui conosceva solo una manciata di parole e qualche frase imparata a memoria.

Con un sorriso nella voce, Yuuri corresse parte della sua pronuncia, trattenendo poi un singulto di sorpresa quando Victor se lo tirò sulle ginocchia, cercando alla cieca la sua bocca. Lasciò scivolare la lingua oltre la piega morbida delle sue labbra, tenendogli ferma la testa con entrambe le mani, e, di punto in bianco, niente gli sembrò più sufficiente: il respiro, il contatto, i baci che si scambiavano, lo spazio angusto di quello sgabuzzino. Desiderava la loro camera da letto e un materasso morbido sotto la schiena e Yuuri a muoversi su di lui. Yuuri… Oh, lo desiderava più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Contemplarlo così a lungo nel suo vestito elegante, avvolto in quella pregevole stoffa nera che così tanto contrastava con il suo incarnato pallido, lo aveva consumato lentamente ed incessantemente, suscitandogli sempre più fantasie e sempre più difficili da tenere sotto controllo.

E adesso gli sembrava assolutamente impossibile resistere: richiedeva uno sforzo eccessivo, terribile. Molto meglio lasciarsi trascinare via. Molto meglio sbottonare velocemente il panciotto e la camicia immacolata sotto di esso. Molto meglio premere le labbra contro la linea definita dei suoi pettorali, aprendosi la strada a forza di baci proprio fin sopra al cuore e sentirlo battere forte e veloce contro la bocca. Molto meglio gemere di piacere nel sentire le mani di Yuuri arruffargli i capelli nel tentativo di tenerlo più vicino.

 _Molto meglio veramente_.

C’era una sorta di potente catarsi nel lasciarsi finalmente andare e smettere di trattenere tutto quel gomitolo stretto di desideri e voglie; che il filo si srotolasse liberamente.

“Yuuri,” lo chiamò, baciandolo con foga, “ _Lyubov moya_.”

Sentire quelle parole russe strappò a Yuuri un gemito di piacere tutto di gola e lo spinse a stringersi più forte contro Victor, mentre le dita tremanti di impazienza cercavano di sbottonare la sua camicia senza far saltare via i bottoni.

“Victor, _tasukete kudasai_ ,” si lamentò, strappandogli quasi di dosso la giacca, che cadde nel buio, da qualche parte sul pavimento sporco e polveroso. L’erezione di Victor, che fino a quel momento aveva premuto fastidiosamente contro la biancheria, si fece di colpo dolorosa. Perché conosceva quelle parole, sapeva che erano una richiesta di aiuto a tratti disperata che non si riferiva unicamente all’impaccio dei suoi vestiti, ma a molto altro.

Facendo grande leva sui muscoli della gambe, Victor si rimise in piedi e trascinò Yuuri con sé, privandolo velocemente del gilet, della camicia, dei pantaloni e della biancheria, fino a sentirlo nudo e bollente contro il suo petto. Chiuse un attimo gli occhi, come per assorbire la sensazione, come per costringere la sua pelle ad imparare quella consistenza e quel calore. E quando fu certo di averlo memorizzato, lo fece voltare delicatamente, poggiando le labbra contro la sua nuca e le mani ben aperte sulla sua schiena.

Yuuri spinse il bacino contro di lui, come per accogliere la sua erezione dentro di sé, e a Victor costò uno sforzo enorme tirarsi indietro. Ogni singolo nervo stava urlando la sua protesta, poteva giurarlo.

“Aspetta, Yuuri… Finirai per farti del male…”

Si sentì scansare e per un momento provò una fitta di dolore davanti all’improbabile ipotesi di essere appena stato allontanato. Non vedeva un accidenti e aveva bisogno di guardare il viso di Yuuri, di spiegargli che non lo stava rifiutando, come avrebbe mai potuto farlo?, ma solo pensando al suo bene. E mentre cercava le parole più adatte a spiegarglielo, pescandole da dietro la nebbia spessa della sua eccitazione, la bocca di Yuuri di colpo lo inghiottì. Non riuscì a trattenere un mezzo grido di sorpresa. Non aveva mai provato nulla di così eccitante. Forse avrebbero dovuto fare più spesso l’amore nel buio completo, avere la possibilità di sorprendersi, impedire all’altro di predire le proprie mosse… Sfiorò il fondo della gola di Yuuri e allungò un braccio alla cieca, trovando sotto il palmo la superficie legnosa e ruvida di un vecchio scaffale e stringendolo come se ne andasse della vita. Doveva fermarlo. Doveva fermarlo _immediatamente_. Non voleva riversarsi nella sua bocca, non voleva venire in quel modo. Voleva spingersi dentro il corpo di Yuuri e sentirlo tremare intorno a sé e nel cerchio serrato delle sue braccia. Voleva soffocare il ringhio che l’avrebbe colto al momento dell’orgasmo contro i suoi capelli umidi di sudore ma ancora profumati di shampoo.

Tastò il vuoto davanti a sé fino a sentire la forma della sua testa e la morbidezza dei capelli contro il palmo, ma proprio non riuscì ad allontanarlo, ad imporgli di smettere. C’era una larga e forte parte di sé che continuava a domandargli se per caso non fosse un pazzo, a desiderare di sottrarsi ad un orgasmo che era praticamente già lì.

Strinse i denti e gli occhi, espirando forte dal naso. Mancava così poco, pochissimo…

L’improvvisa mancanza della bocca di Yuuri chiusa su di lui l’accolse con una sorta di rabbioso, disperato sollievo: non si era mai sentito vittima di emozioni tanto nette e contrastanti. Cristo, se non era quella la follia, allora non sapeva veramente cosa fosse.

“Yuuri,” sospirò con un vago sorriso ansimante nella voce, allungando un braccio alla cieca per infilare le dita tra i suoi capelli, ma finendo solo per ritrovarsele intrappolate tra le sue e premute infine contro il suo fianco.

“Victor, _onegai_ , _onegai_ ,” lo supplicò, intercettando l’altra sua mano per portarsela alla bocca e inumidire un paio di dita. Victor fu costretto quasi a strapparla via quando aveva avvertito una primissima, pericolosa contrazione. Senza troppa gentilezza, ne lasciò scivolare una in Yuuri, rilassato al punto che il suo corpo non oppose la minima resistenza, anzi quasi lo spinse _dentro_ di sé. Era troppo, era tutto _troppo_ e non aveva idea di quanto a lungo avrebbe potuto resistere.

“Yuuri, non so quanto… Yuu- AH!” singhiozzò quando Yuuri scansò la sua mano, strinse le dita su di lui e lo fece scivolare profondamente dentro di sé, con un’unica spinta.

Victor poté solo passargli un braccio attorno ai fianchi prima di arretrare e tornare a sedere bruscamente sul secchio. Il movimento lo spinse ancora più profondamente dentro Yuuri, che si premette una mano sulla bocca per soffocare i gemiti. Non ne avrebbero avuto a lungo: Victor era ad un soffio dall’orgasmo e Yuuri non sembrava in condizioni migliori.

Yuuri continuava a ripetere qualcosa. Una litania che rotolava via dalle sue labbra, a singhiozzi, in perfetta sincronia con le spinte di Victor.

Solo quando si avvicinò per premergli le labbra sul collo Victor capì che era il suo nome, ripetuto all'infinito, come se avesse un qualche significato, o potere.

“Victor,” scandì con più forza, stringendosi a lui e gemendo quando la mano con cui si stava toccando venne coperta da quella di Victor.

L’orgasmo risalì dal fondo delle viscere, esplodendo infine nel corpo di Yuuri. Victor continuò a spingere finché sia lui che Yuuri non furono vuoti e totalmente appagati, finendo poi per rilassarsi contro il muro alle sue spalle, con Yuuri che riprendeva fiato poggiato al suo petto, in una posa così abbandonata e fiduciosa che a Victor venne quasi da commuoversi.

“Dovremmo tornare?”

Victor ci pensò brevemente.

“Al diavolo,” decise, tastando a tentoni il pavimento fino a recuperare la giacca e stenderla addosso a Yuuri. Fuori dalla frenesia dell’amplesso, la pelle sudata portava brividi di freddo a contatto con l'aria. Lo tenne così per un tempo indefinito, con le braccia strette intorno a lui e il viso contro la sua spalla calda, seduto scomodamente su quel secchio dalla base larga, finché qualcuno - la sorella di Yuuri? - non chiamò i loro nomi.

“Shhh,” suggerì Victor. “Facciamole credere che siamo stati rapiti.”

Yuuri soffocò una risatina.

“E da chi?”

“Dagli alieni.”

“Perché, credi negli alieni?”

“Ovviamente!” scattò Victor sulla difensiva. “ET non ti ha insegnato niente?”

“Victor…” borbottò Yuuri un po’ esasperato, ma chiaramente sorridendo.

“Ti amo, Yuuri.”

Silenzio. Poi: “Ti amo anche io, Victor.”

E restarono in quello sgabuzzino buio e soffocante finché qualcuno, di colpo e facendoli sussultare, non prese a scuotere la maniglia, urlando di trionfo. A quanto pareva, la loro scomparsa si era trasformata in un gioco collettivo.

Ma questa è tutta un’altra storia.


	4. [Originali] M/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coppia: M/M  
> Warnings: Incest  
> Prompt: "Non era assolutamente attratto da suo fratello, era solo che ogni tanto sotto la giusta luce non poteva fare a meno di fermarsi ad ammirare il suo viso e a chiedersi come qualcuno con il suo stesso sangue potesse essere così bello."

  
Non era assolutamente attratto da suo fratello; era solo che ogni tanto, sotto la giusta luce, non poteva fare a meno di fermarsi ad ammirare il suo viso e a chiedersi come qualcuno con il suo stesso sangue potesse essere così bello. 

Accadeva spesso al mattino, per esempio, quando il sole colpiva il tavolo di traverso e nel suo percorso intercettava ciocche arruffate dei suoi capelli biondi e l’iride blu di un occhio ancora gonfio e umido di sonno. Era difficile, in quei frangenti, trattenersi dall’allungare le dita e toccarlo come un fratello non avrebbe mai dovuto fare, o anche solo pensare. 

A volte accadeva la sera tardi, nella penombra del minuscolo balcone che si affacciava sulla ferrovia, dove le luci lontane del centro della città erano solo un miraggio e la punta incandescente delle loro sigarette spiccava nell’oscurità come un paio d’occhi di demone. In quelle occasioni non conosceva la tenerezza, ma solo la voglia, cupa e soffocante, di inchiodarlo al muro con il suo corpo e baciare l’incavo della gola dove pulsava la vena e che raccoglieva più ombra quando aspirava dalla sigaretta.

Non era assolutamente attratto da suo fratello, ma chissà perché, ogni volta che se lo ripeteva, sentiva la  _ sua _ voce schernirlo da un angolo della sua consapevolezza, ridendo della solita, fiacca menzogna. Era un suono pericoloso. Gli faceva venire voglia di sopprimerlo con un bacio. Gli faceva venire voglia di spalancare la porta della sua stanza da letto, scaraventarlo sul materasso e sopprimere ogni suo suono con un bacio, due baci, infiniti baci.

C’era qualcosa che lo tratteneva, però. Come una mano fantasma saldamente aggrappata al dietro della sua felpa, come la voce burbera della sua coscienza che, tra un rimprovero e l’altro, gli chiedeva se, nel desiderio di fottersi suo fratello, non si fosse invece fottuto il cervello. 

E non era escluso che avesse totalmente, inevitabilmente ragione.

 

“Hai qualcosa di strano sulla faccia.”

“Non c’è niente di strano sulla mia faccia. Da bravo, posa quella bottiglia, adesso.”

“No, no, davvero, c’è qualcosa. Una pustola, è una pustola.”

“No, Vic, non c’è nessuna pustola. Dammi quella cazzo di bottiglia, Cristo.”

Victor sollevò la vodka fuori dalla sua portata, sfruttando ogni singolo centimetro di vantaggio che aveva su di lui. Pur essendo il minore, lo sovrastava di una testa intera, rendendolo spesso bersaglio di scenette imbarazzanti come quella. La natura era stata fin troppo generosa, con Victor, almeno quanto  _ non _ lo era stata con lui. 

“Ma è l’ultimo dell’anno e io voglio festeggiare!”

“Hai già festeggiato abbondantemente, mi pare. Dammi la bottiglia, Victor.”

Victor assottigliò lo sguardo azzurro e annebbiato, fissandolo con circospezione da sotto le lunghe ciglia bionde. “Perché?”

_ Per spaccartela in testa _ , pensò esasperato, per quello provò un’enorme sorpresa quando invece disse: “Perché voglio festeggiare anche io.” Era raro che l’alcol gli entrasse in circolo nel sangue, poiché solitamente capitavano delle catastrofi quando succedeva. L’ultima volta si era ritrovato a fare un  _ cunnilingus _ alla sua migliore amica nello sgabuzzino della casa dei Walter, durante uno dei loro solito party settimanali, e lo sapeva solo perché lei si era presa la briga di comunicarglielo, ridendo deliziata per tutto il tempo. 

Bere adesso, accanto a suo fratello palesemente ubriaco e soli in casa era la cosa peggiore a cui potesse pensare. Ciononostante, nulla lo fermò dal poggiare la bocca sul collo della bottiglia, ancora umido della saliva di Victor, e ingoiare abbondante vodka col suo retrogusto dolce di pesca. 

_ Gesù Cristo, che schifo _ . Però prese un sorso e un altro ancora. Al quarto, staccò la bottiglia dalle labbra, sbattendola forte sul tavolo e storcendo il viso in una smorfia dolente. Victor gridava incoraggiamenti ubriachi e il braccio intorno alle sue spalle gli sembrava la peggiore delle maledizioni, come l’infausto presagio di un cataclisma. 

“Ecco il piccolo Billy che mi piace,” sussurrò al suo orecchio. Il respiro delle persone era sempre così bollente?, si domandò, sentendolo colare sulla gola, oltre il colletto della camicia e poi penetrare sotto la pelle, alimentando le fiamme che lambivano la pancia e il petto, pericolosamente vicine ad aprirsi la strada per il cervello.

“Non mi hai mai chiamato Billy,” si sentì dire stupidamente, ad occhi chiusi. Quando li riaprì, Victor era letteralmente avvinghiato a lui e la sua maglietta era sparita, rivelando il petto nudo e pallido, sporcato da una manciata di peli biondi e quasi impercettibili. 

_ Oh, Cristo santissimo _ . 

Quando era successo? Perché non se lo ricordava? Ma soprattutto, quando cazzo aveva  _ effettivamente _ bevuto? La bottiglia era piena per metà quando l’aveva sbattuta sul tavolo, lo ricordava  perfettamente. E allora perché adesso erano rimaste solo un paio di dita a sporcarne il fondo? 

No, pensò, non era assolutamente attratto da suo fratello.  _ Attrazione  _ era troppo poco, troppo riduttivo, un eufemismo banale. No, lui voleva letteralmente scoparselo fino ad una nuova alba e continuare anche dopo, con la luce del primo mattino ad illuminargli occhi e capelli. 

Chiuse gli occhi. Il senso di allarme dilagante tardava ad arrivare. Lo sentiva come lo sciabordio lontano di un mare ancora più remoto, come una voce che lo chiamava dalla terraferma mentre lui contemplava le profondità dell’oceano. Li riaprì e Victor era caldo e morbido sotto i suoi palmi, incredibilmente invitante. 

“Lo so che mi desideri,” mormorò contro il suo collo, accompagnandosi ad una leccata veloce, “lo so da moltissimo tempo.”

“E la cosa non ti crea problemi?” Be’, quella sfacciataggine ansimante era una piacevole novità. Era bello sentirsi sicuro di qualcosa, per una volta nella vita, specialmente sapendo che al mattino dopo, con un po’ di fortuna, non avrebbe ricordato niente di tutto ciò. Quindi, perché non osare fino in fondo? Esisteva un tempo per il pentimento e non era quello.

Victor si scostò da lui. Nella sua aria meditabonda intravide una scintilla di una consapevolezza tale da fargli dubitare che fosse realmente ubriaco. Perché i suoi occhi non sembravano più così appannati, ma stranamente vigili, ricettivi. 

“Non più di quanti ne crei a te.”

“Mi crea  _ enormi _ problemi desiderarti, Victor.”

“Mi crea  _ catastrofici _ problemi desiderarti, William,” ribatté rapidamente e poi lo baciò. Senza preamboli, come faceva le cose lui, come se si fosse appena gettato da una scogliera, trattenne il fiato e lo baciò. Ricordava molte volte di essersi domandato come baciasse suo fratello. Non l’avrebbe mai immaginato così, con una lentezza metodica e sapiente che così poco si sposava con la sua indole frettolosa e istintiva. Né avrebbe mai immaginato quelle mani, mani fatte per scaraventare una ruvida palla da rugby e per placcare gli avversari, potessero muoversi con così tanta delicatezza sulla sua schiena nuda - dove, quando e come la sua camicia fosse sparita non ne aveva assolutamente idea. Si ritrovò a strusciare l’erezione contro quella di Victor, gemendo il suo nome nella sua bocca e tutto precipitò in una girandola di fatti e movimenti e colori che gli fecero girare la testa. E poi fu sul tavolo e poi i suoi pantaloni non c’erano già più e poi -  _ oh porca troia  _  - Victor lo stava già leccando e succhiando e poi lo trascinò sul pavimento e poi il caleidoscopio rallentò e William tornò a respirare, anche solo per godersi il calore del corpo nudo di Victor steso sul suo o la pressione delle loro dita intrecciate e serrate sulle erezioni accostate, che pompavano seguendo ora il suo ritmo, ora quello di Victor. Era come se il tempo stesso si fosse fermato, come se il nuovo anno indugiasse sulla soglia di casa per dar loro l’opportunità di terminare in fretta e lasciare quello che sembrava un errore madornale nel passato, come se non fosse mai accaduto. Si odiò quando realizzò di voler portare quell’amplesso nel nuovo anno e ripeterlo ogni singola notte per tutta la sua vita. E odiò anche le labbra di Victor che lo baciavano non con l’amore di un fratello, ma quello di un amante che finalmente trovava pace. Non doveva farlo. Non doveva amarlo. Era una strada che non li avrebbe portati più lontano di un senso di colpa bruciante e totale.

Non doveva neppure stringerlo in quel modo e muoversi su di lui e replicare i movimenti del suo bacino. Non doveva evocare l’orgasmo come il canto suadente di una sirena, né cercare di strapparglielo di dosso quando prese atto della sua resistenza. 

“William,” lo chiamò, muovendosi più in fretta. “William, William… Ah, William… William.” 

Come se il suo nome avesse un senso. Come se l’amasse da tutta la vita. Come se il suo corpo fosse ai suoi comandi, perché non era sicuro di essere lui a muovere mano e bacino in quel modo così frenetico, così urgente, così disperato. 

“Ti amo, Will,” ringhiò contro la sua tempia.

L’orgasmo colse William di sorpresa, scuotendolo come in preda alla corrente elettrica. E la sensazione, se possibile, aumentò quando Victor venne con un gemito quasi lamentoso, ansante, stranamente acuto e il suo sperma si mischiò al  proprio, imbrattandogli le dita e la pancia.

_ Cristo, cosa abbiamo fatto _ ?

_ Non adesso _ , si rispose mentre i primi fuori d’arficio scoppiavano fragorosamente fuori dalla finestra, accogliendo un nuovo anno.  _ Domattina ci penseremo. _

“Buon anno, Will,” borbottò Victor, sistemandosi meglio su di lui e tirando su entrambi una coperta adagiata sullo schienale di una sedia. Il pavimento era freddo e duro e scomodo, ma William non osò muoversi. Non osò spostare le braccia dal corpo bollente di Victor, né di distogliere la bocca dalla sommità della sua testa bionda.

“Buon anno, Vic,” replicò, osando infilare un piccolo, piccolissimo bacio in quell’anno nuovo, cedendo per un secondo all’illusione che fosse il seme di qualcosa di bello, qualcosa che avrebbero potuto cogliere senza timore o vergogna. “Buon anno.”


	5. [Haikyuu] Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Toru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Iwaizumi/Oikawa  
> Prompt: "Baci sulle mani"  
> Warning: Fluff?

 

 

Le mani di Toru dicono spesso la verità.

Quando schiacciano un pallone, quando battono una pacca, quando scartano una chewing-gum, quando stringono una penna. Quando, come adesso, lo spogliano con implacabile lentezza e smentiscono il sorriso di sfrontata sicurezza che gli curva la linea della bocca. Il suo viso racconta una menzogna, una sicurezza che, Iwaizumi lo sa, non gli appartiene; le sue mani, al contrario, sono sincere nel loro tremito nervoso e debolissimo, che percepisce distintamente solo quando si ritrovano pelle a pelle, le nocche fredde contro la sporgenza calda delle sue clavicole. 

Le mani di Toru dicono spesso la verità, anche e specialmente quando i suoi occhi scelgono la menzogna. 

È una sorta di riflesso incondizionato, un’anomalia nella sua inquietante capacità di controllo, Iwaizumi ne è certo. È la miglior chiave di lettura di cui dispone e, segretamente, si ritrova puntualmente a sperare che Toru non se ne renda mai conto. 

“Stai tremando.”

“Oh, Iwa-chan, sono solo impaziente.”

Ma le sue dita strette sulla nuca di Iwaizumi raccontano una storia diversa. Ne riconosce la pressione, i punti in cui affondano nella carne morbida del collo: parlano di nervosismo, di tensione, forse anche di paura. Quando, però, lo guarda in viso - colpito di traverso dalla luce opaca che filtra dalle tende tirate male - è quasi spiazzato dal modo in cui niente trapela, dalla cortina d’acciaio che è quella dannata maschera che non si sfila mai, mai, e che Iwaizumi, a volte, vorrebbe distruggere a mani nude.  Invece lo bacia. Si infila a forza nella piega morbida della sua bocca e le sue mani, le sue mani si stanno letteralmente  _ aggrappando _ a lui adesso. Le unghie incidono la pelle, l’arrossano e la indolenziscono, ma ad Iwaizumi non importa: Toru deve capire che non c’è nulla, in quella camera da letto in penombra, di cui debba aver paura. Nulla per cui debbano essere le sue mani ad essere sincere e non il suo intero essere. Per un attimo, Iwaizumi si tira un po’ indietro ed è sul punto di dirglielo, di tradirsi così clamorosamente; solo Toru che di colpo si sposta a cavalcioni su di lui gli impedisce di proseguire, la sorpresa che lo paralizza da capo a piedi. C’è, adesso, un punto in cui i loro corpi continuano a toccarsi e sfregarsi, lo stesso che gli fa stringere forte gli occhi, come se fosse vittima di un terribile incubo. 

Le mani di Toru sono sulle sue spalle, adesso, e fanno leva affinché lui possa sollevarsi un po’, correggere la posizione e tornare, molto lentamente, a farsi così vicino, così  _ dannatamente _ vicino che Iwaizumi si sente esposto ad una fiamma viva e non ha modo di sfuggirle. Respira a fatica, dalla sua bocca rotolano via parole disordinate, spezzate, senza senso. Toru si agita, cerca di trovare un angolo che possa appagare entrambi, cerca di insegnare ai suoi fianchi di seguire un ritmo meno sgraziato e goffo di quello che stanno effettivamente battendo; a volte gli scappa un gemito. Riaprendo gli occhi, Iwaizumi nota le crepe lampanti nel cemento armato: il sudore che dalle tempie cola lungo le guance, la bocca schiusa, gli occhi serrati, la fronte aggrottata in un’espressione incerta, come se non avesse idea se quello che sta succedendo sia piacevole o meno. 

Le mani di Toru si sono spostate sulle sue guance, adesso. I palmi bollenti apportano calore e quella fiamma che lo sta strinando  _ dall’interno _ e la pressione delle dita si è fatta morbida, il loro angolo sinuoso. Le mani di Toru, adesso, raccontano di un gran piacere. Iwaizumi sperimenta uno straordinario senso di potenza quando volta appena il viso per imprimere un bacio su tutto quel calore scivoloso, distruggendo definitivamente la cortina d’acciaio, mandandola a disperdersi in macerie e resti che si accumulano ai loro piedi. 

Per la prima volta, le mani di Toru e il suo viso stanno dicendo la stessa verità.

Iwazumi bacia prima il palmo, poi le dita, poi ogni singolo polpastrello e ripete tutto con l’altra mano. E quando prende la destra tra la sua e se la preme forte contro la bocca, solo a quel punto la fiamma divampa, si fa incendio e lo porta via, lontano, lontanissimo, accompagnato dal suono graffiante e lunghissimo che si leva dalla gola di Toru e che, se possibile, alimenta il fuoco più brillante e mortale che abbia mai visto in vita sua.

_ No _ , riflette con l’ultimo sprazzo di lucidità.  _ Non un suono, ma un nome. Il  _ mio _ nome. _

Abbassa la mano libera e stringe, stringe forte, trascinando Toru al centro esatto di quell’implacabile incendio dei sensi e della carne. 

È come un temporale estivo: la potenza di quelle fiamme si esaurisce rapidamente, si riduce a poche fiammelle e poi null’altro che fumo e un po’ di cenere. Non riesce a controllare il suo corpo quando si sente cadere all’indietro, trascinando Toru con sé, sopra di sé, né riesce a controllare il respiro - ci prova, ce la mette tutta, ma il suo corpo, come le mani di Toru, sfugge, si rifiuta di lasciarsi calare addosso le briglie del controllo. 

Passa molto tempo quando Toru ritrova l’energia per alzarsi, allontanarsi verso il bagno e tornare con un piccolo asciugamano caldo che sfiora la pelle di Iwaizumi, portandosi via il sudore e ultime tracce del loro amplesso. Quando torna a rannicchiarsi nella curva del suo gomito, Iwaizumi nota un senso di fiducia e familiarità che non ha mai visto prima nel suo compagno. Una delle sue mani lo sta accarezzando distrattamente, tracciando forme arruffate prive di senso. Le dita si muovono con sicurezza, ma per la prima volta sono anche  _ delicate _ . C’è della felicità nel motivo senza senso che stanno disegnando. 

La stessa che ritrova nell’ombra netta che c’è nei suoi occhi, o nella curva del suo sorriso. 

Le mani di Toru dicono spesso la verità e a volte, ma solo a volte, fanno il paio con i suoi occhi, regalando ad Iwaizumi e a lui soltanto uno spettacolo che non aveva mai neppure immaginato.

  
  



	6. [Harry Potter] Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships: Remus/Tonks, Remus/Sirius  
> Warnings: Angst!sex  
> Prompt: "Lei non è Sirius e non lo sarà mai."

 

_ “Penserai a me quando sarai a letto con qualcun altro, dammi retta, Moony.” _

 

Si sente vittima di uno scherzo che non fa ridere. Non capisce perché i sensi non riescano a concentrarsi sul corpo caldo che si dibatte sensuale tra le sue braccia, o perché , di colpo, la voce di Sirius si sovrapponga a quella di Tonks che, braccia allacciate intorno alle sue spalle, mormora al suo orecchio.

È smarrito, cerca la strada nel punto in cui le carni si incontrano, ma le dita perse tra i suoi capelli si fanno lunghe, leggere, madri di una pressione che pensava di aver dimenticato e che invece, sorpreso, ritrova alla base della nuca.

 

_ “Cercherai di concentrarti su di lei, o lui, ma non ti darò tregua.” _

 

Le dita di Tonks disegnano il profilo sbiadito di una vecchia cicatrice, ma è l’eco lontana di un paio di labbra che sente. Sirius aveva un’insana fissazione per le sue cicatrici, soprattutto per quelle di cui si sentiva diretto responsabile. La sua bocca indugiava sempre un po’ più a lungo, su quelle. 

_ Smettila _ , si dice, si  _ supplica _ e spinge più forte, più forte, si scosta quel tanto che basta a guardarla in viso. Ha le guance arrossate, gli occhi lucidi. La bocca arricciata in un sogghigno. 

Non è più Tonks a giacere sotto di lui.

 

_ “Ovviamente ti incazzerai, ti sembrerà di mancare di rispetto e la sai una cosa, Remus? Io sarò proprio lì; col cazzo, che riuscirai a liberarti di me, vecchio lupo. _ ”

 

La voce di Tonks veleggia verso di te, come arrivando da molto lontano, dal mare aperto, ma non riesce a passare oltre la foschia che Sirius ha creato - e che ha lo stesso colore dei suoi occhi.

Remus la ricorda perfettamente, l’esatta commistione delle diverse tonalità di grigio. Le ha imparate tutte dalla distanza di un bacio, di cento, mille baci.

Il castano caldo di Tonks sbiadisce in tutto quel grigio - inverno, pioggia e tempesta.

Si aggrappa a lei, si muove non per appagare la carne, ma per sfuggire alla mano tesa di Sirius che è troppo, troppo vicina a ghermirlo e trascinarlo via.

 

“ _ E lo sai perché non ci riuscirai? _ ”

 

Quattrocentosessanta giorni. 

Quattrocentosessanta giorni fa, Sirius cadeva oltre un Velo che somigliava al colore dei suoi occhi. 

Quattrocentosessanta giorni fa, una parte di Remus cadeva insieme a lui.

Le braccia tremano, le dita di Tonks, di punto in bianco, gli sembrano insopportabili. 

Non spinge più, Remus. Si  _ scaglia _ dentro di lei, contro se stesso, contro il dannato Sirius che c’era, c’è e continuerà a restare.

L’orgasmo ha il suono di un nome sibilato a metà - e del sussulto ferito che scivola dalle labbra rosse e gonfie di Tonks.

 

“ _ Perché mi ami adesso e mi amerai sempre _ .”

  
  



End file.
